A chegada de três novas amigas
by Myleny - Mymy
Summary: Os Gboys recebem uma nova missão, e para resolvela vão precisar de ajuda de três garotas um tanto quanto diferentes. Não é Yaoi. Em HIATUS.
1. Uma nova missão

**A chegada de três novas amigas**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

""pensamento do personagem

'' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

---------- mudança de cena

Cap 1: Uma nova missão.

Estavam todos reunidos na piscina aproveitando a folga e as últimas semanas de férias.

Heero e Relena estavam conversando (Eu acredito que não era bem isso que eles estavam fazendo), Quatre lendo, Trowa escutando música, Wufei nadando, Hilde apanhando sol e Duo, para variar um pouco, estavam implicando com todos, principalmente com a Hilde. Ele a chamou e a empurrou, com a intenção que ela caísse na piscina, mas ela caiu em cima do Quatre e os dois caíram na piscina, em cima do Wufei, que se afogou.

'Wufei' - Seu idiota!!

'Quatre' - Wufei fique calmo.

'Wufei' - Ficar calmo!? Como eu posso ficar calmo com esse idiota por perto?

'Hilde' - Por que fez isso Duo?

'Duo' - Tá muito quente hoje e você vai ficar aí deitada, honey?

'Hilde' - Isso não é da sua conta.

'Duo' - É claro que é, eu sou o seu namorado.

'Hilde' - Grande coisa, você faz as coisas e não me dá satisfação, eu não preciso te dar também. Vou tomar banho.

'Relena' - Você não ia me ajudar com o almoço? Hilde!

'Quatre' - Eu ajudo.

'Relena' - Obrigado.

'Trowa' - O Duo nunca pega leve com ela.

'Heero' - Ele não pega leve com ninguém.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Relena' - Pessoal o almoço está pronto. Vocês viram a Hilde?

'Trowa' - Eu acho que ela ainda está no banho.

'Duo' - Deixa ela lá e vamos almoçar.

'Quatre' - Nós só vamos almoçar quando todos estiverem aqui.

'Wufei' - Tinha que ser culpa do Duo.

'Duo' - Minha culpa?

'Wufei' - Claro. Se você não tivesse implicado com ela nó...

'Hilde' - Eu estou aqui.

'Trowa' - Vamos almoçar.

Elas almoçaram em silêncio, o que é novidade, logo em seguida o laptop do Heero apitou, e adivinhem:

'Heero' - Nós temos uma missão. Todos nós.

'Quatre' - Relena e Hilde também?

'Heero' - Também.

'Duo' - Eu não acredito.

'Trowa' - É muito perigoso elas irem com a gente em uma missão

'Wufei' - É melhor lermos antes de tirarmos as conclusões.

'Heero' – "Vocês devem ir à Rússia para acabar com um possível golpe de estado. O local é uma escola para treinamentos de soldados, o Instituto Luz, o segundo semestre vai começar em dois dias, o vôo de vocês é às 15h30min de hoje. Relena e Hilde vão com vocês, pois é muito perigoso deixá-las sozinhas. Boa sorte".

'Relena' – O vôo é daqui a três horas e meia, é melhor arrumarmos nossas coisas e...

Antes de Relena terminar de falar o laptop do Heero apitou de novo.

'Wufei' – O que foi agora?

'Heero' – "Eu já ia esquecendo, quando chegarem a Moscou irão se encontrar com três pessoas que vão ajudar vocês na missão, todas as três são de nossa confiança. Doutor J".

'Quatre' – Três pessoas. Quem serão?

'Duo' – Não sei, mas imagino que sejam três ratos de laboratório.

'Hilde' – Por que você acha isso?

'Duo' – "São de nossa confiança", ou seja, são aprendizes de cientistas.

'Relena' – (�') Ai Duo!!!

'Trowa' – Vamos arrumar as malas.

'Heero' – Nos encontramos na sala às 15hs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Duo' – Hey, você ainda está braba comigo, honey?

'Hilde' – Não, eu já te desculpei.

'Duo' – Que bom. Então pronta para a sua primeira missão com a gente.

'Hilde' – Eu não sei.

'Duo' – Não se preocupe amor, eu vou estar com você.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Relena' – Hee, algum problema?

'Heero' – Não, nenhum. Vamos já são 15hs.

'Relena' – Tudo bem, Hee-chan. O que foi, por que você parou de repente?

'Heero' – Não me importo com o "Hee", mas eu não gosto do "Chan".

'Relena' – Eu sei. Vamos que eles já devem estar nos esperando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wufei' – Já tá na hora.

'Quatre' – Temos que ir.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo: A chegada na Rússia.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Espero que gostem, porque mesmo que várias pessoas não gostem do Heero e da Relena juntos eu adoro, então é isso, espero reviews. Bjos


	2. A chegada na Rússia

**A chegada de três novas amigas**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

"" pensamento do personagem

'' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

---------- mudança de cena

Cap 2: A chegada na Rússia

'Trowa' - Vamos indo, o nosso vôo sai agora.

'Hilde' - Eu nunca fui a Moscou, deve ser muito bonito.

'Duo' - Deve ser muito frio, isso sim.

'Wufei' - Tinha que ser o Duo para reclamar.

'Duo' - Ora seu...

'Heero' - Vamos embora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Relena' - Vai ser uma longa viagem. (Eles estão morando em Osaka numa das tantas casas dos Winner)

'Hilde' - É verdade, o que vamos fazer para passar o tempo?

'Quatre' - Podemos ler, jogar carta entre outras coisas.

'Duo' - Dormir um pouco.

'Wufei' - Folgado.

'Trowa' - É melhor não provocar Wufei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Relena' - Hee, como você acha que vai ser lá?

'Heero' - Eu espero que seja um pouco divertido para nós.

'Relena' - É, eu também.

'Duo' - Olha só, que bonitinhos os pombinhos.

'Heero e Relena' - Dá o fora Duo.

'Duo' - Ai que estressados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de várias horas de viagem eles chegaram em Moscou (eu não faço a menor idéia de quanto tempo leva de Osaka até Moscou, então não botei aqui).

'Duo' – Ai que sono.

'Wufei' – Que novidade!!!!

'Duo' – Eu também acho porque geralmente quem tá com sono é você.

'Wufei' – Como é???????? Repete!

'Duo' – Com o maior prazer!!!!! (eu estou sem idéia para montar uma briga entre eles, então isso fica por conta de quem está lendo).

'Quatre' – Ai, já começaram.

'Relena' – Tava demorando. Eu acho é que o Wufei precisa de uma namorada pra ver se melhora esse mau humor.

'Hilde' – Eu concordo. Trowa, Heero vocês sabem onde nós vamos ficar?

'Trowa' – Eu não sei. E você sabe?

'Heero' – Não.

Bip, bip, bip, bip.

'Quatre' – De quem é a mensagem, Heero?

'Heero' – Do Instrutor H.

'Hilde' – Vocês dois parem de brigar e escutem.

'Duo e Wufei' – --''.

'Trowa' – Hilde é mais prático não ligar para eles.

'Hilde' – Você tem razão.

'Relena' – Hee-chan, o que diz no e-mail?

'Heero' – Que é para nós esperarmos aqui, que uma pessoa vai vir nos buscar.

'Relena' - Mesmo?

'Heero' - Mesmo

'Duo' – Quem será?

'Trowa' – Provavelmente alguém que trabalhe para eles.

'Wufei' – E que seja da confiança deles. Ai Meu Deus!!!!!!

'Quatre' – O que foi?

'Wufei' – Que gata.

'Duo' – A baixinha loira?

'Wufei' – Ela mesma.

'Heero' – Ela está vindo para cá.

'Melody' – Olá, vocês são os pilotos gundam, não é mesmo?

'Quatre' – Somos sim.

'Melody' – Muito prazer, meu nome é Melody Rosenberg. Fui mandada pelos cientistas, venham comigo.

'Trowa' – Como podemos saber que você está falando a verdade?

'Melody' – Se não quiserem vir, não venham, eu só estou fazendo o que meu pai e os outros cientistas pediram.

'Heero' – Seu pai lhe mandou? Quem é ele?

'Melody' – Mestre O.

'Duo' – Ai coitada!!

'Hilde' – Por que coitada?

'Duo' – Por que ela é filha de um dos cientistas loucos.

'Melody' – Meu pai e os outros não são loucos. Pelo jeito você deve ser Duo Maxwell, o Professor G me falou de você e ele estava certo, você é muito irritante.

'Relena' – E você só o conheceu agora.

'Quatre' – Pessoal, está ficando tarde é melhor irmos com ela.

'Melody' – Se quiserem quando chegarmos lá vocês podem ligar para os cientistas.

'Heero' – Tudo bem, vamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Melody' – Chegamos.

'Quatre' – A casa é muito bonita.

'Hilde' – Você tem razão.

'Melody' – Esperem até ver ela por dentro.

Nesse meio tempo uma garota aparece na porta principal e grita com a Melody.

'Samantha' – Já era hora, Tomoko está a ponto de me matar por causa da sua demora.

'Trowa' – E essa quem é?

'Samantha' – Muito prazer sou a neta do Doutor S, meu nome é Samantha Summers. E antes que continuemos com as apresentações, vamos entrar, senão Tomoko vai realmente me matar.

Assim que entraram na casa os sete ficaram sem reação.

'Wufei' – Incrível.

'Relena' – Sinceramente, eu nunca vi tantos computadores juntos.

'Samantha' – Espere para ver os andares de baixo.

'Quatre' – E o que tem lá?

'Tomoko' – Os gundams.

'Heero' – Você deve ser a tal Tomoko.

'Tomoko' – Isso mesmo, sou Tomoko Amamiya, a sobrinha do Instrutor H.

'Duo' – Muito prazer, eu sou....

'Tomoko' – Duo Maxwell, o de cabelo castanho escuro é Heero Yui, o de cabelo castanho claro é Trowa Barton, o loiro é Quatre Reberba Winner, o de cabelo preto é Wufei Chang, a de cabelo loiro escuro é Relena Darlian e a de cabelo escuro é Hilde Schbeiker.

'Samantha' – E o nosso gênio acabou de falar.

'Trowa' – Você disse que os gundams estão lá embaixo, podemos ir lá?

'Tomoko' – Ainda não, Mel, Sam e eu temos que terminar uns ajustes, vamos.

'Melody' – Ami vai mostrar os quartos para vocês.

'Samantha' – Mas temos um pequeno problema.

'Quatre' – E qual é?

'Melody' – Temos é?

'Tomoko' – Começou.

'Samantha' – Não liguem Mel às vezes é meia lenta de pensamentos. A casa pode ser grande, mas só tem cinco quartos.

'Duo' – Nós somos sete.

'Relena' – Na verdade, agora somos dez.

'Wufei' – Vocês são as três pessoas de confiança, não é mesmo?

'Melody' – Somos sim, fomos treinadas desde pequenas e....

'Tomoko' – Não interessa.

'Samantha' – A separação dos quartos ficou assim: No quarto 01 Heero e Relena, por que são namorados, pelo menos foi o que nos disseram, no quarto 02 Duo e Hilde, pelo mesmo motivo, os outros foram sorteados, no 03 Trowa e Tomoko, no 04 Quatre e Melody e no 05 Wufei e eu.

'Hilde' – Ai Meu Deus.

'Samantha' – Vamos indo. Ah, eu já ia esquecendo, todas as camas são de casal.

'Melody' – E é melhor não tentarem nenhuma gracinha.

'Samantha' – Mel deixe de ser pervertida.

'Tomoko' – Ami vai chamar vocês na hora do jantar, descansem, pois depois vamos começar a organizar a missão.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo: O início das aulas.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eu sei que demorei muito, mas eu tava sem nenhuma idéia para continuar a fic. Como agora eu to de férias eu pretendo atualizar com mais freqüência. Esse capítulo foi mais pra apresentar as meninas, no próximo talvez eu comece a mostrar o início da missão. Quero agradecer a Yuki-cp2 pela review, quero agradecer também a Julia Yuri, Natalia e Yuki-cp2 pela review na fic The Reason. Eu gostaria de pedir dicas de música para escrever como o Duo e a Hilde começaram a namorar, bjos e espero reviews.


	3. O início das aulas

**A chegada de três novas amigas**

Por: Mymy

fala do personagem

" " pensamento do personagem

' ' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

mudança de cena

Cap 3: O início das aulas

No corredor dos quartos:

'Duo' – Nossa, aquela morena é muito estressada.

'Ami' – Venham comigo, eu vou lhes mostrar os quartos. Meu nome é Ami Harvard.

'Quatre' – Muito prazer.

'Ami' – Esse é 01, ao lado é o 02, na frente do 01 é o 03, ao lado o 04 e no final do corredor é o 05.

'Relena' – Se só tem cinco quartos, onde você fica?

'Ami' – Eu não durmo aqui, eu tenho um apartamento na esquina. Mais tarde eu os chamo, se me derem licença.

'Trowa' – Claro.

'Wufei' – Nós temos que arrumar os nossos quartos agora.

'Duo' – Vem amor, vamos arrumar o nosso e depois vamos dar uma volta pela casa.

'Hilde' – Tudo bem, vamos.

'Relena' – E nós? Vamos fazer o que?

'Heero' – Descansar um pouco, vem.

'Relena' – Até mais tarde, pessoal.

'Wufei' – Nós temos que ir nos arrumar também.

'Quatre' – É, mas pode esperar um pouco, eu sinceramente não estou muito animado em dividir um quarto com uma garota que eu nem conheço.

'Trowa' – Você não é o único, eu garanto isso.

'Wufei' – É verdade, vai ser estranho. Mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, tchau.

'Trowa' – Eu também vou indo, até daqui a pouco.

'Quatre' – Até. Bem eu tenho que entrar também.

Mais tarde, na sala dos computadores centrais:

'Tomoko' – Sam você já acabou os dados... O que vocês as duas estão fazendo?

'Samantha' – Descansando e conversando um pouco.

'Melody' – É verdade, estamos falando sobre os pilotos e as duas meninas.

'Tomoko' – Vocês querem dizer fofocando, não é? Nós não temos tempo para isso, temos que acabar logo com os ajustes nos sistemas dos gundams.

'Samantha' – Ai deixa de ser chata, Tomoko. Podemos acabar isso mais tarde, afinal estamos há horas aqui.

'Melody' – É verdade, os cientistas não vão se importar se demorarmos mais umas horas para acabar com os ajustes.

'Samantha' – Então, o que você achou deles? Você vai ficar no quarto junto com o mais bonito.

'Tomoko' – Você sabe que eu não me interesso mais por isso, e principalmente, todas as duas sabem por que.

'Ami' – Senhorita Amamiya, o jantar já está pronto, devo chamar os convidados?

'Tomoko' – Sim, Ami. Chame eles, nós três já estamos indo.

'Ami' – Tudo bem, se me derem licença.

'Tomoko' – Pode ir.

'Melody' – Eu vou subir. Sam?

'Samantha' – Eu também Mel. Too-chan? (Não perguntem dá onde eu tirei esse apelido, porque eu também não sei).

'Tomoko' – Eu já pedi para não me chamarem assim. Daqui a pouco eu vou.

'Samantha' – Tudo bem.

'Ami' – Bem, em quarto eu devo ir primeiro?

'Duo' – Hey, algum problema?

'Ami' – Não, eu vim avisar que o jantar está pronto.

'Hilde' – Pode deixar que agente avisa os outros.

'Ami' – Obrigada, e com licença.

'Hilde' – Claro.

'Duo' – Hey pessoal, o jantar tá pronto. -gritando-

'Hilde' – Você não precisava ter gritado.

'Wufei' – Você é um escandaloso, Maxwell.

'Quatre' – É verdade, você não precisava ter dado um grito desses.

'Relena' – Poderia ter só batido na porta, o que as três devem estar achando?

'Samantha – Não se preocupem com isso, onde nós moramos é muito mais barulhento, temos um amigo que é mil vezes mais escandaloso.

'Melody' – Não só um, vários, mas ele é o principal. Estamos falando do seu ex-namorado, não estamos?

'Todos' – ¬¬"

'Samantha' – É óbvio.

'Tomoko' – Vocês vão ficar ai a noite inteira, se vão aproveitem, pois eu estou com fome e estou indo jantar.

'Duo' – Que mau humor.

'Samantha' – Não liguem, Tomoko é sempre assim com estranhos, mas depois que você a conhecer bem vai começar a gostar dela. Mas é melhor nos apressarmos, ou vamos irritar ela ainda mais.

Quando chegaram à sala de jantar Tomoko não estava lá, o que serviu apenas para irritar Duo ainda mais.

'Duo' – Não acredito, ela ficou nos apressando e agora some.

'Heero' – Quer parar de reclamar?

'Melody' – Ela não costuma fazer isso. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

'Samantha' – Vamos nos sentar e esperar ela voltar. Ami pode servir algo para bebermos?

'Ami' – Sim, senhorita Summers.

'Trowa' – E quanto aos gundams?

'Melody' – O que eles têm? (Eu meio que exagerei, mas não resisti, ela não é tão abobada assim).

'Samantha' – Mel tente pensar um pouco.

'Melody' – Hn?

'Quatre' – Nós queremos saber se eles já estão prontos.

'Wufei' – É verdade, quando nós chegamos vocês disseram que tinham que acabar com uns ajustes.

'Samantha' – Nós ainda não acabamos, mas amanhã eles já vão estar prontos.

'Tomoko' – Se vocês não tivessem ficado fofocando, há essa hora eles já estariam prontos.

'Relena' – Que susto! Eu não vi ela chegar – Cochichando com a Hilde.

'Hilde' – Você não foi a única.

'Samantha' – Onde você foi?

'Tomoko' – Isso não é da sua conta.

'Samantha' – Ai, Tomoko.

'Tomoko' – Eu recebi um e-mail do titio. Ele acabou de confirmar que nós temos duas semanas para acabarmos a missão.

'Duo e Wufei' – O QUE?

'Quatre' – Duas semanas é muito pouco.

'Heero' – É verdade.

'Trowa' – Nós não vamos ter tempo suficiente para investigar.

'Melody' – Na verdade, nós já conseguimos várias informações.

'Heero' – Então eu quero vê-las depois do jantar.

'Samantha' – Ele cometeu um erro dos grandes.

'Tomoko' – Vocês vão ver quando eu achar que é a hora certa.

'Melody' – Tomoko.

'Tomoko' – Ami leve o meu jantar para a sala de pesquisa.

'Ami' – Sim senhorita.

'Tomoko' – E não se atrasem para a aula amanhã, boa noite.

'Wufei' – O que deu nela?

'Relena – Eu acho que você irritou ela, Hee-chan.

'Heero' – Hn.

'Samantha' – Não liguem, Ami sirva o nosso jantar sim.

'Ami' – Claro.

Logo após o jantar todos foram se deitar, Tomoko ainda ficou mais umas horas na sala de pesquisa antes de ir se deitar, os dez dormiram no mais absoluto silêncio.

As 7 horas da manhã eles já se preparavam para ir para o primeiro dia de aula.

'Hilde' – Que horas que as aulas começam?

'Quatre' – Se eu não me engano é as 7:30min.

'Duo' – Nós estamos 30 min adiantados? Não acredito.

'Tomoko' – Na verdade não, estamos saindo agora.

Depôs de caminharem alguns minutos eles chegaram na escola. Esse surpreenderam ao encontarrem a supervisorta.

'Duo' – Sally? O que você está fazendo aqui?

'Sally' – Isso é meio obvio, não acham?

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo? (ainda não decidi)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eu sei que demorei muito, mas eu tava sem nenhuma idéia para continuar a fic. Tá, eu tambpém sei que o capítulo deveria ser sobre o primeio dia de aula, mas isso foi o que saiu. provavelmente o texto vai vir todo junto, na verdade eleé separado mas o quickedit não aceita.Gostaria de agradecer a:

Suzana: Que bom que você achou a minha fic kawai, fazer o que né? Eu amo Buffy, e quanto a história das camas de casal, talvez no próximo capítulo, bjos.

Bruna Fabiana Marra: Que bom que você gostou, eu fico muito feliz, bjos.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e espero reviews, bjos a todos.


	4. Conversas

**A chegada de três novas amigas**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

" " pensamento do personagem

' ' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

- - reação do personagem

---------- mudança de cena

Cap 4: Conversas

'Duo' – Sally? O que você está fazendo aqui?

'Sally' – Isso é meio obvio, não acham?

'Heero' – Você foi mandada pelos Guardiões para coletar informações, não é?

'Sally' – Em parte sim, mas eu fui mandada também para supervisionar vocês, para ver se conseguem trabalhar como uma equipe.

'Melody ' – Então nós somos uma equipe?

'Tomoko' – Não, nós não somos uma equipe.

'Trowa' – Nós continuamos essa conversa depois, as aulas já vão começar.

'Hilde' – As alas são separadas, certo?

'Sally' – Certo, a feminina é para a esquerda e a masculina para a direita. Bem, nos vemos mais tarde.

'Relena' – Claro.

'Wufei' – Nós vamos começar a coletar os dados agora?

'Samantha' – Não.

'Relena' – Porque não?

'Tomoko' – Temos que manter as aparências.

'Quatre' – Se começarmos agora vai ser perigoso. O mais seguro é começarmos daqui uns dois ou três dias.

'Heero' – Nós já vamos.

'Duo' – Até, meninas.

'Melody' – Até. Vamos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após a aula, no quarto 03... (Agora vem o assunto das camas, e o inicio da amizade dos pilotos com as meninas novas, oba)

'Trowa' – Ah, desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

'Tomoko' – O quarto também é seu, você não precisa se desculpar.

'Trowa' – Tudo bem.

'Tomoko' – Vai ficar o resto da noite parado ai na porta? (Sim, noite, as aulas duram toda a manhã e toda a tarde)

'Trowa' – Não, eu já estou entrando...

'Tomoko' – Você quer falar alguma coisa?

'Trowa' – Por que vocês aceitaram nos ajudar?

'Tomoko' – Pois, assim como vocês, nós recebemos ordens e nós somos as únicas que os cientistas confiam para ajudar vocês.

'Trowa' – Ah claro.

'Tomoko' – Boa noite.

'Trowa' – Boa noite.

Eles apagaram a luz e se deitaram bem afastados um do outro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto 04... (Isso está repetitivo, mas é mania, não consigo parar)

'Melody' – Hey, eu estou entrando.

'Quatre' – Tudo bem, eu já troquei de roupa.

'Melody' – Olha, eu sei que essa história dos quarto e das camas não é algo muito agradável, eu não acho.

'Quatre' – É, não é nada agradável, não é nada contra vocês, mas nós não nos conhecemos e fica estranho.

'Melody' – É verdade, mas conversando com a Sam nós percebemos que iria ficar dois de vocês junto, duas de nós juntas e os outros dois iriam ficar juntos. (Nossa, ela sabe ser séria, mas não acostumem, ela raramente é assim)

'Quatre' – Nisso vocês estavam certas. O Heero e a Relena e o Duo e a Hilde não é problema, pois eles já dormem nos mesmos quartos a algum tempo... Mas você disse que Samantha e você que conversaram, a Tomoko não participou?

'Melody' – A Too-chan iria detestar então nós decidimos quando ela não estava em casa.

'Quatre' – Quem?

'Melody' – Quem o quê? (Estava demorando)

'Quatre' – sorrindo – Quem iria a detestar?

'Melody' – A Tomoko.

'Quatre' – Ah, é que você disse outro nome, Too-chan eu acho.

'Melody' – Ahhhhhhh, esse é o apelido dela, não comenta com ninguém, por favor. Ela não gosta dele.

'Quatre' – Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar.

'Melody' – Sinceramente, você está me parecendo muito interessado na Tomoko.

'Quatre' – desviando o olhar e parecendo envergonhado – Impressão sua, boa noite.

'Melody' – Boa noite.

Ela apaga a luz e eles dormem, mas diferente de Trowa e Tomoko, não se deitam tão afastados assim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto 05... (Sem comentários...)

'Wufei' – Os gundams já estão prontos?

'Samantha' – Estão sim, nós três acabamos há pouco tempo.

'Wufei' – Quando vamos poder vê-los?

'Samantha – Provavelmente amanhã. E as informações que nós já temos eu acho que vai ser amanhã também.

'Wufei' – Entendo. Uma pergunta, a loirinha é sempre assim?

'Samantha' – Você dia a Melody? Assim como?

'Wufei' – Ela mesma. Distraída.

'Samantha' – Ah, você diz marcha lenta? É ela geralmente é assim. Então não ligue.

'Wufei' – Tudo bem, boa noite.

'Samantha' – Boa noite.

Eles apagam a luz e vão dormir. (Isso também está repetitivo)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala de estar... (Eu desisto)

'Hilde' – Então o que vocês acharam delas? Eu gostei.

'Relena' – Elas me pareceram legais.

'Duo' – emburrado - Essa Tomoko me irritou. As outras duas eu também achei legais, mas dela eu não gostei.

'Hilde' – Duo você está sendo implicante.

'Heero' – Quando ele não é?

'Relena' – Heero.

'Duo' – Haha, muito engraçado. E você o que achou delas?

'Heero' – Sem comentários. – se levantando – em, vamos dormir.

'Relena' – Vamos, boa noite.

'Duo e Hilde' – Boa noite.

'Hilde' – Vamos também?

'Duo' – Vamos, honey.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo? (ainda não decidi)

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Desculpa a demora, mas eu tenho colégio pela manhã, pré-vestibular à tarde, e a noite cursinho de inglês duas vezes por semana, e médico de quinze em quinze dias, e ainda tenho que estudar para as provas, então eu estou sem tempo. E na primeira semana de férias eu aproveitei para descansar, agora eu pretendo adiantar as fics. Bem, quanto papo furado, gostaria de agradecer:

Bruna Fabiana Marra: Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando, a minha intenção é deixar a Melody engraçada mesmo, mas eu não sou muito boa em comédia. Eu já expliquei lá em cima o porquê da demora, mas não justifica. Obrigada pelas reviews e bjos.

Amanda: Eu acho que já respondi a sua pergunta pelo e-mail e quanto ao episódio eu realmente não me lembro, obrigada pela review e bjos.

Bjos e espero reviews.


End file.
